


Every day except the 29th of February

by sorry_yall



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: Ryder let the belt carelessly clatter to the ground and undid Jake's jeans, pulling the down just past his ass."You go commando often?" Ryder chuckled, eyeing Jake's big, hard cock."Every day except the 29th of February," he answered with a laugh."Mm, I know what I'll be thinking about in glee club tomorrow," Ryder grinned, leaning forward and kissing his hip."Damn, Ryder," Jake groaned, threading his fingers through the teen's hair. He smiled and kissed it again, this time leaving a hickey, then a few more near it."Wow you're good," he breathed."I know," Ryder smiled, kissing Jake's thigh.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Ryder Lynn, Blaine Anderson/Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Jake Puckerman & Marley Rose, Mike Chang/Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman/Mike Chang/Noah Puckerman, Ryder Lynn/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"I've got nothing. No ideas," Ryder complained.  
"Why don't we take a break from the assignment, just cool off for a bit," Jake suggested, sitting on his bed.  
"Works for me," the other teen answered, sitting next to him.

"How's it going with you and Marley?" Ryder asked, breaking the silence.  
"Fine, its good," Jake said absentmindedly.  
"You sure?" Ryder asked, shifting towards him.  
"Well, she's great and all, but when we start to get, you know, hot and heavy, she stops me before we get to the good part. I've just got a lot of pent up, needs, I guess," Jake explained, blushing slightly.  
"So, you're a horny teenage boy with a girlfriend who won't put out? That's a new one," Ryder joked.  
"Making fun of me?" Jake laughed, lightly punching the other teen's thigh.

"Lots of cold showers then?" Ryder chuckled.  
"Something like that," Jake laughed in return.  
"Have you ever considered getting off somewhere else? Someone else, I mean," Ryder said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I mean, of course I've thought about it, but I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't choose some chick over her," Jake answered.  
"What if it wasn't a chick? Would that be different?" Ryder said cautiously, looking down at his hands.  
"I've thought about that too, but I don't know anyone who'd be into that," Jake replied, and Ryder was surprised at his unchanged demeanor, after the turn their conversation had taken.

"What if I told you that you do?" Ryder said after a moment of silence.  
"Are you saying what I think you are?" Jake asked, his mouth curling into a smile.  
Ryder decided not to answer with words, but with closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. Jake made a muffled noise of shock, but was soon kissing back.

Ryder brought his hands to Jake's biceps, feeling them up and down for a moment before he slowly pushed the teen backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of the other boy without breaking the kiss, grinding their hips together. The Puckerman moaned at the long needed contact, letting Ryder slid his hands under his shirt. 

They broke the kiss just long enough to shed both of their shirts, then they were back at it, tongues clashing and hands roaming. Ryder gave a pleased noise as Jake's hands made their way to his ass and gripped it hard.

In silent thanks, Ryder began kissing down Jake's neck. He groaned as the teen on top of him left open mouthed kisses on his chest, then down his abs and to the top of his waistband.   
"Ryder, wait a second," Jake said, grabbing the teen's chin.  
"First you're complaining about your girl telling you to stop, now you're telling me to?" Ryder chuckled.  
"That's not it. I'm not telling you to stop, I just want to see you on your knees," Jake grinned.

Both boys stood up and kissed for another long moment, before Jake pushed Ryder to his knees.  
"You may continue," he joked.  
"You won't have the breath for snarky comments by the time I'm done with you. All you'll be able to do is moan my name," Ryder said with a wicked grin, looking up at the other boy, somehow with an element of innocence.   
"Actions speak louder than words," Jake answered, then groaned as Ryder undid his belt with his teeth.

Ryder let the belt carelessly clatter to the ground and undid Jake's jeans, pulling the down just past his ass.  
"You go commando often?" Ryder chuckled, eyeing Jake's big, hard cock.  
"Every day except the 29th of February," he answered with a laugh.  
"Mm, I know what I'll be thinking about in glee club tomorrow," Ryder grinned, leaning forward and kissing his hip.  
"Damn, Ryder," Jake groaned, threading his fingers through the teen's hair. He smiled and kissed it again, this time leaving a hickey, then a few more near it.  
"Wow you're good," he breathed.  
"I know," Ryder smiled, kissing Jake's thigh.

"Come on Ryder, I need it so bad," Jake complained.  
"Need what?" Ryder smirked, gently biting his hip.  
"Mm, fuck, just touch me."  
"Just touch you?" Ryder joked, placing his hand on Jake's hip. He gripped Ryder's long hair hard enough to get his attention.  
"Put that gorgeous mouth on my cock or so help me god," Jake growled.  
"Damn, I love it when you get all commanding," he grinned.  
"Ryder," the Puckerman said in a threatening voice.  
"Yes sir," Ryder smirked.

Ryder grabbed the base of Jake's cock with his right hand and opened his mouth, gently licking the tip, causing him to whine in response.  
With a devilish grin, Ryder enveloped Jake's cock in his mouth, taking it all the way down.  
"Oh god, Ryder," Jake moaned.  
"What'd I tell you? Moaning my name in no time," Ryder chuckled.  
"Shut up and keep sucking, smartass," Jake said with a laugh, which was cut off as Ryder deep throated him again. He knew he wasn't small, and the way this boy was taking him so well made him think he'd done this before

Ryder gripped his thigh with one hand, bobbing his head as he sucked hard, spurred on by Jake's tight grip in his hair.  
"Ryder, Ryder, I'm gonna cum," Jake moaned, hips bucking involuntarily.  
The teen on his knees kept going, teasing the inside of Jake's thigh with his thumb. 

With a loud moan, Jake released down Ryder's throat, who swallowed around his cock. He deep throated the large dick a couple more times, until Jake whined and shyed away, then pulled his mouth off and sat back on his heels.  
"Damn, who taught you to suck dick like that?" Jake asked rhetorically, breathing hard.  
"Your brother," Ryder answered nonchalantly. If Jake was drinking water, he would've spat.  
"You're kidding," he said, shocked.  
"Not at all. He's come back to McKinley a few times, and every time I just get better. You're bigger than him, you know," Ryder replied.  
"Fuck, that's actually really hot," Jake answered, sitting down on the bed. 

Ryder crawled towards him and placed himself between his knees.  
"This won't be a one time thing, will it?" he asked hesitantly, afraid he'd sound too much like a girl.  
"With how good you felt? No way. That's the best bj I've ever had," Jake grinned, and Ryder smiled in response.

"So, what can I do for you? I don't have any experience sucking dick, but I can give it a shot," Jake suggested, fondly running his fingers through Ryder's hair.  
"Actually, I had something else in mind," he said with a smirk, crawling on top of Jake and kissing him.

"Fuck, you don't mean," Jake trailed off.  
"I do. I want you to fuck me Jake Puckerman."  
"Oh god, Ryder, please yes."

Even though he'd just came down the other teen's throat, his cock was already twitching at the thought of fucking him.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't know what I'm doing, exactly. I've never fucked a dude."  
"I've never been fucked by a dude."  
"You mean my brother didn't," Jake trailed off.  
"Pound my ass with his big cock? Maybe he wanted to, but he never mentioned it."  
"God, I love it when you talk like that," Jake moaned.  
"Like what?" Ryder said with a smirk. "When I talk about your brother's big dick? God, the first time I took that monster in my mouth, swallowed his spunk, it just felt right."  
"Fuck, Ryder," Jake moaned beneath him.

"Or would you rather me talk about your huge cock, the way it hit the back of my throat, oh I could suck you off all day. And the thought of your dick ramming into my hole, fuck, it's all I've been thinking about at school for weeks," Ryder groaned between kissing Jake's neck and mouth.  
"Fuck, tell me what you've thought about, get me hard again so I can fuck you good," Jake moaned.

"I've thought about you coming into the bathroom while I'm washing my hands, and then fucking me over the sink, and I could watch your gorgeous face in the mirror."  
Ryder ran his fingertips lightly over Jake's ribs, who shivered in response.  
"I've thought about you jacking me off under the table in the cafeteria, and I've thought about sucking you off under it. I've thought about you fucking me on the piano in the choir room."  
Jake moaned and gripped Ryder's ass, dick getting harder by the second.  
"And most of all, I've thought about you stripping me down and fucking me, in the middle of glee club."  
"Oh fuck, I could cum just thinking about that," Jake groaned. "Seems like you have a real thing for getting fucked where someone could easily catch you, or just in front of people in the first place."  
"Guess I do," Ryder grinned.

"Okay I can't wait any longer, I need to get in you, now," Jake moaned, flipping the two of them over. He stood and stripped his jeans off the rest of the way, then helped Ryder out of his.  
"Wait just a bit longer," Ryder said, and Jake made a noise of protest, then quieted. He watched with lust in his eyes as the other teen took two fingers into his mouth.

Ryder took one slicked finger and slowly pushed it into his hole, closing his eyes and breathing in a sharp breath of pleasure.  
"Oh fuck, Jake, kiss me," Ryder moaned.  
"Sorry dude, but I wanna watch this. I'll let you do something else though," Jake grinned, crawling onto the bed. "Why don't you get my dick wet while I watch you finger yourself?" 

The teen beneath him moaned and took his cock into his mouth. Jake kissed Ryder's thigh as he watched his finger go in and out of his hole. The Puckerman watched as one finger became two, and he couldn't help but moan and buck his hips at the sight.

Ryder used his hand to gently push up on Jake's hips, who got the cue and rolled to his side on the bed.  
"Fuck, Jake, get in me now," Ryder breathed.  
"Yes please," Jake groaned, positioning himself behind Ryder's ass. 

The teen removed his fingers, and with a deep breath, Jake slowly pushed his cock into Ryder's hole.  
"Oh god, that feels so good," Jake shouted, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Ryder's chest as he bottomed out inside him.  
"Fuck yes, Jake, move," Ryder moaned, and Jake obeyed, slowly dragging out his cock and pressing it back in.

"You can do better than that Puckerman. Come on, fuck me," Ryder growled.  
"So commanding, even with a dick up your ass," Jake chuckled, then moaned as Ryder tightened his hole around the other teen's cock.

They both moaned loudly as Jake moved faster, gradually speeding up until he was pounding Ryder's hole as hard as he could.  
"Fuck, Jake, so fucking good," Ryder shouted.  
"God, Ryder, I'm gonna cum," Jake answered  
"Do it, cum inside me, mark me, make me yours," Ryder groaned, his hole impossibly tight around the cock inside it.  
"Fuck, you're mine Ryder, this hole is mine, that mouth is mine, you're all mine," Jake yelled as he came, and Ryder moaned at the feeling.

"Jake, please, just a bit more, I'm so close," Ryder begged as Jake stopped moving.   
"I can't baby, but I can do something else," he answered with a smirk.  
Jake carefully removed his cock, Ryder whining at the loss, but immediately replaced it with his tongue. The teen beneath him moaned and whined as Jake licked his own spunk out of Ryder's hole.

"Oh god, Jake, touch me," Ryder begged, and Jake obliged, reaching up with his right hand to jack him off as he tongue fucked his hole. Within seconds, Ryder released over his stomach with a loud moan.  
"Fuck, you're really good at that," he chuckled.  
"Clearly," Jake laughed as he laid next to Ryder, dipping two fingers into the cum on his abs and putting it to the teen's mouth.

Ryder eagerly took Jake's fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. They repeated this until all the spunk was gone from his skin.  
"God, you're a sick fuck. I love it," Jake grinned, kissing him passionately.  
"You know, earlier you called me baby. What'd you mean by that?" Ryder asked.  
"After a mind blowing orgasm, you still remember that? Looks like I need to do a better job next time," Jake chuckled, and Ryder lightly punched his arm.  
"I'm serious, Jake."

"Fine. I'm not exactly sure what I meant, but I know that after that, if you asked me to break up with Marley to be with you, I would."  
"Just because of the sex? I mean, it was amazing, I know, but I want more from a relationship," Ryder frowned and absentmindedly traced Jake's abs with one finger.  
"Not just because of the sex. Because of the chemistry. It feels, right, with you. Always has. I just didn't know if you'd feel the same."  
"I do. Feel the same, that is."  
"Well then, Ryder Lynn, will you be my boyfriend?" Jake moved on top of him, straddling his hips.  
"Absolutely, Jake Puckerman," Ryder answered with a smile, before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Fuck, you're the best first boyfriend I've ever had," Jake grinned. "You're all mine. This mouth is mine." He kissed him passionately. "These shoulders are mine." He kissed both of them. "These arms are mine." He kissed down the length of both. "This chest is mine." He kissed near his collarbones. "These nipples are mine." He kissed both of them, causing Ryder to laugh. "These abs are mine." He traced them with his tongue, and Ryder moaned quietly. "These hips are mine." He sucked hickeys into both of them, and Ryder whined. "These thighs are mine." He kissed down the length of both of them. "This cock is mine." He kissed the tip, and a moan shuddered through Ryder's body. The teen yelped as Jake suddenly flipped him over. "And this ass is mine," he said as he bit down on it lightly.

"That was hot, and also weirdly romantic," Ryder laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm good at that," Jake chuckled.  
"God, Marley's gonna hate me," Ryder sighed.  
"I think she'll probably hate me slightly more, if that makes you feel better," Jake answered, and Ryder laughed, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.  
"It does, actually," he grinned, wrapping his legs around his new boyfriend's naked body.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during glee club was tense, as Marley was deathly angry with both Jake and Ryder, but they hardly seemed to notice. They were sitting next to each other, Jake's arm around Ryder, absentmindedly feeling his bicep, whispering into his ear every so often.  
"God you're so hot. What I wouldn't do to take off your shirt worship you all over," Jake said quietly so only he would hear. There had been a steady stream of comments of this nature since they sat down, and Ryder was hard as a rock.

"Either shut up or fuck me," Ryder whispered back, and Jake sputtered at his response. He grabbed the Puckerman's chin and pulled him in for a kiss that went a bit longer than the rest of the room was comfortable with.  
"Fuck, Ryder. Why don't you go to the bathroom, and I'll be there soon, okay?" Jake breathed, and Ryder nodded, leaving the room. Jake waited a minute or two, then left as well. 

When he entered he bathroom, he groaned at the sight he was met with.  
"Fuck, you're really serious," he said in fascination as he moved closer.  
"Dead serious," Ryder answered. His jeans were pushed down just past his ass, and he had two fingers in his hole.

"Need me to suck you, or are you hard enough?" Ryder asked.  
"Someone's in a hurry. I don't need you to suck me, but I want you to," Jake replied.  
"Yes sir." Ryder grinned and turned to face him, dropping to his knees and undoing his belt and jeans.   
"Oh fuck," Jake moaned as Ryder began sucking him enthusiastically. "God, what did I do to deserve a boyfriend as talented as you."

"Okay, okay, I'm not gonna last if you do that much longer," Jake said after a minute or so. The other teen stood up and bent over the sink.  
"Fuck me, Puckerman," he said in a commanding tone.  
"Damn, you're hot," Jake groaned as he pushed his cock inside of his boyfriend's hole.

"Oh god." The boys heard from the doorway just as Jake found his rhythm. Both of their heads snapped to see that Blaine had just caught them fucking in the school bathroom.  
"You wanna watch?" Jake asked.  
"I, I do," Blaine admitted.  
"That okay, Ryder?" Jake questioned, kissing his neck.  
"Do you have to ask?" Ryder retorted, and Jake chuckled.  
"Lock the door behind you, would you Blaine?" 

Still partly in shock, Blaine locked the door and moved closer as Jake began thrusting into Ryder once more.  
"Hey Ryder, you wanna be a good boy and make our friend here feel good?" Jake asked, slowing his thrusts to a stop.  
"Yeah, I do," Ryder breathed.  
"I couldn't," Blaine answered quietly, but his feet moved him closer.  
"Come on, he's phenomenal at sucking cock," Jake encouraged. He gripped Ryder's hair and moved him towards Blaine, shoving his face into the older teen's crotch.  
"Fuck," Blaine breathed. 

Ryder made quick work of Blaine's fly, and before long he was sinking his mouth onto the teen's cock as Jake continued fucking him. The teen being filled on both ends moaned, sending vibrations through Blaine's whole body.   
"Fuck, Ryder, you're really good at this," he groaned.  
"What'd I tell you?" Jake chuckled, slamming into Ryder and in turn shoving his mouth down Blaine's cock.

"Oh god, I'm close," Blaine moaned, and Ryder gripped his ass, encouraging him without words to release. It worked, and moments later Blaine's spunk was shooting down Ryder's throat.  
"Fuck, you two are so hot," Jake moaned.

Ryder let out a high pitched, whining groan around Blaine's over sensitive cock, and suddenly he was cumming onto the floor.   
"Holy fuck," Jake moaned loudly, releasing inside him at the sight.

When Jake pulled out, Ryder stood up straight and kissed Blaine on the cheek.  
"You taste good. We'll have to do that again sometime," he said as he fixed his jeans, then turned around and kissed Jake hard on the lips. "Thanks for letting me do that, Jake."  
"Anything for you, baby."  
"I, we should probably get back to glee club," Blaine said, still processing what had just happened, then promptly left the bathroom.  
"God, that was so hot," Jake moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell, Jake!" Ryder shouted as he walked down the hall. The cheerio the Puckerman had been talking to gave the boys a dirty look and walked away.  
"Ryder, calm down, there was nothing going on," Jake gently grabbed his boyfriend's wrist.  
"Nothing going on? I could tell from a mile away that you were flirting, she practically had her hand on your junk."  
"Hey, baby, I'm yours and you're mine, remember?" Jake placed his hands on the sides of Ryder's face. "I would never do that to you." He pulled him in for a quick kiss. "But, if you wanted to come over after school and punish me, I wouldn't say no," Jake said into his ear so only he could hear.  
"Yeah okay, I believe you. But I'm still gonna punish you. For good measure," Ryder answered with a grin.

Ryder had the rest of school to not pay attention, and instead think of what he was going to do to Jake. He practically ran out of the building when the last bell rang to wait for Jake by his car.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jake asked when they got to his bedroom and locked the door behind them.  
"Kiss me," Ryder answered, and Jake obliged with a smile. He closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that went on for a while, before Ryder pulled away.  
"Strip and lay on the bed," he commanded, giving Jake one more kiss.

As Jake did what he was told, Ryder searched through his clothes until he found his ties. He picked out two, then moved back to where his boyfriend was laying, half hard. 

Ryder straddled Jake's chest and used the ties to bind both of his wrists to the headboard.  
"Well, aren't you kinky," Jake smirked. Ryder gripped the teen's chin and locked eyes with him.  
"Unless you're screaming my name, I don't want to hear it," he growled.  
"Yes sir," Jake answered, slightly shocked at Ryder's sudden intensity.

He stood up and retrieved Jake's belt from where the teen had left it on the floor when he was getting undressed. Wrapping the buckle end around his hand, he laid it across Jake's stomach.  
"This okay?" Ryder asked.  
"God yes," Jake groaned, then gasped as Ryder struck him.  
"What was that?"   
"Yes sir." 

Jake let out an uncharacteristically high moan as Ryder struck him again in the same spot. His skin colored after a few more strikes, then Ryder let the belt clatter to the floor. He crawled onto the bed and sat next to Jake, tangling their legs so that his left leg was free, but his right leg was trapped under Ryder's.

With his left hand, Ryder held Jake's leg up by the back of his knee and began kissing and biting his thigh, and with his right hand he began jacking him off.  
"Fuck, Ryder, how is this a punishment?" Jake moaned.  
"You'll see," Ryder grinned. He sped up his hand, leaving a few hickeys on Jake's thigh.

"Oh fuck, Ryder, I'm gonna cum," Jake groaned.  
"Good," Ryder grinned, jerking his cock for a few more moments, before stopping completely and standing up.  
"Fuck, please, Ryder," Jake protested, pulling at his restraints.  
"Please what?" he replied, picking up the belt again.  
"Please, I need to cum," Jake begged.  
"I thought this was a punishment," Ryder said into his ear, kissed him on the cheek, and then whipped him on his chest with the belt.

Ryder struck him seven more times, each one drawing a high pitched noise from him.  
"How're you feeling?" Ryder asked as he dropped the belt and sat down on the bed once more.  
"Hurts, but it feels so good," Jake groaned.  
"Who's the kinky bastard now?" Ryder laughed, then licked the tip of Jake's dick.  
"Oh fuck, please Ryder," Jake moaned, his hips bucking.  
"Mm, look at you, what a little slut," Ryder smirked, taking his dick all the way down, then removing his touch.  
"Yes, Ryder, I'm a slut, I'm your slut, please just suck me off," he begged, pulling on the ties binding his wrists.

He smiled and sank his mouth down onto Jake's cock, and began sucking him hard and fast.   
"Oh god, Ryder," Jake shouted, fucking up into his throat. He ran his hands over Jake's thighs as he continued.  
"Ryder, please, more, I'm gonna cum, please," Jake begged, and within a minute Ryder once again removed his touch.

The cycle of getting him to the edge and then whipping him until he calmed down went on for a good half an hour.  
"Your mom doesn't know about us, does she?" Ryder asked as he laid next to Jake and ran his fingertips over his boyfriend's chest and abs.  
"No, and she's not going to, so we can keep doing this," Jake smiled.  
"Tell you what. I'm going to sleep over tonight, to make sure you don't touch yourself. Got it?"  
"I, okay, fine."  
"Good. Alright, I'm gonna untie you, and you're gonna get dressed, got it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"God, you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for."

Ryder untied Jake's wrists, who gave him a quick kiss before getting dressed as he was told.  
"Damn, can I at least take a cold shower? It looks like I'm smuggling a pillow in my jeans," Jake frowned.  
"Nope. Not allowed," Ryder smiled, pulling him back towards the bed and pressing their lips together.

Jake barely got through the time from when Ryder untied him to when he and Ryder said their goodbyes to his mom and went to his room to "sleep" without touching himself.  
"Please Ryder, please touch me, make me cum," Jake begged, grabbing his boyfriend's hips.  
"Hey, didn't you say yourself that we have to be quiet so your mom won't hear? You are definitely not quiet during sex, especially when you cum," Ryder laughed.  
"Come on, I've been waiting so long," Jake said quietly.  
"Let's lay down," Ryder suggested, and moved towards the bed.

The two laid and talked for a while, as boyfriends do, until Ryder climbed on top of Jake.  
"You ready to cum, baby?" he said quietly.  
"God yes, please, Ryder," Jake moaned as Ryder grinded his ass against his crotch. They stood up and stripped quickly, then returned to their previous position, lips locked together.

Ryder broke the kiss and took Jake's hand, taking two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking them, coating them with saliva. When he was satisfied, he turned himself around, putting his ass towards Jake's face and hoping he'd understand.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jake whispered, pressing one finger to his hole.  
"Mm, Jake," he moaned quietly.

"Can you be quiet for me, slut?" Ryder asked.  
"Yes, please, I'll be quiet," Jake whined. His boyfriend chuckled and licked a stripe from the base to the tip of his cock.  
"Oh god," he whispered, his whole body shuddering. He tried to focus on stretching Ryder's hole as the teen sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow.

"Ryder, Ryder, please, I need to be in you," Jake moaned as quietly as possible. A few moments later, Ryder removed his mouth and turned back around.  
"You did so good, I think you deserve a reward," he grinned, kissing him passionately.  
"Please, Ryder, I need you so bad," Jake whined.

Ryder moaned quietly as he slowly sank down on Jake's cock.  
"Fuck, you feel so good," Jake groaned, pushing his head back into the pillows. Ryder moaned a bit louder when he was completely seated on his boyfriend's dick, but quickly shut himself up.

Jake started to get louder as Ryder started to move up and down. He clamped his hand over the Puckerman's mouth to keep him as quiet as possible as he rode his cock, letting out a quiet noise himself every so often.  
"You gonna cum inside me, slut?" Ryder said into Jake's ear, and he felt the teen nod vigorously.

He let out a loud moan, mostly muffled by Ryder's hand, as he released inside his boyfriend's ass. When he was calm enough, Ryder removed his hand and kissed him.  
"Oh god, that was the best orgasm I've ever had," Jake moaned quietly.  
"Worth the wait, wasn't it?"   
"Yes, but I'm not sure I could do it again," Jake chuckled.  
"Then don't give me reason to do it again," Ryder said with a smile and a quick kiss.

Ryder whined in protest as Jake lifted him off his cock, but they were soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah Puckerman was back in Lima for a few days, and Mike Chang had come with him. Mike had just been dumped, and Puck brought him along to cheer him up, with promises of him getting laid.

As the two walked into McKinley, Puck spotted his blow job queen and sped up to catch him.   
"So, you up for some fun today?" Puck asked after Ryder got over the initial shock of him being back in town.  
"Sure, but I should warn you, I've got a boyfriend now. He should be okay with it though. Bring Mike, we could all have some fun together," Ryder said with a wink, and continued walking down the hall. Mike was shocked, but his dick was starting to twitch at the thought.

"I have an idea for what we could do tonight," Ryder said when he saw Jake at his locker.  
"What's that?" Jake asked, putting stuff away.  
"A foursome," came the nonchalant response. Jake sputtered and looked at Ryder, seeing that he was dead serious.  
"S-sounds like fun," Jake stuttered, still getting over the shock of how much of a freak his boyfriend was. "With who?"  
"Mike Chang and your brother."   
Jake was once again shocked.  
"Does he know I'd be there?"  
"No, I told him I had a boyfriend, but I didn't say who. I was thinking we could rent a motel room and surprise him."  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm down," Jake said with a smile.   
"Really? Thanks so much for doing this for me," Ryder replied, and kissed him quickly before rushing off to class.  
"I am so going to hell," Jake sighed.

Puck and Mike got to the motel room first, so they sat on the bed waiting.  
"Have you ever done it with a guy?" Mike asked, breaking the silence.  
"Course I have. Have you?" Puck replied.  
"No, I haven't," he answered quietly. "But I uh, I have, you know, fingered myself," Mike admitted, blushing slightly.  
"So he's a bottom," Puck chuckled. "Come'ere," he said as he pulled Mike in for a kiss.

Mike moaned on contact, gripping Puck's arm with one hand. They continued kissing until they heard the door opening.  
"Starting without us? Rude," Ryder sighed.  
"So, who's your boyfriend, someone I know?" Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Oh you know him," Ryder smirked, fully entering the room with Jake on his heels.  
"Oh fuck, little bro," Puck groaned.  
"I can leave," Jake said hesitantly.  
"No way. It's kinda hot honestly," Puck answered, waving the two boys over.

"I've just gotta say it. He's so good at sucking cock, and I've got you to thank for it," Jake admitted as they moved closer.  
"Damn right," Puck grinned. "Show me how good you've gotten," he said to Ryder, who gave Jake a quick kiss, then dropped to his knees in front of Puck.  
"Guess it's you and me then," Jake smiled, moving closer to Mike.  
"I, yeah," Mike stumbled.  
"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Jake asked, placing his hand on the older man's knee.  
"To guys, yeah," Mike said, looking down with shame.  
"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Jake grabbed Mike's chin and lifted his head, kissing him. "Everyone starts somewhere. Besides, being someone's first is pretty hot."   
"Fuck, Ryder, you're so damn good," Puck moaned from the other side of the bed.

Jake pushed Mike's knees apart and inserted his legs underneath the older man's, pushing Mike backwards and hovering above him. He connected their lips as he grinded his clothed dick against Mike's ass, drawing a loud moan from him.  
"Oh god, Puck, so fucking good," Ryder shouted, and Jake couldn't help but look up.  
"Fuck, Ryder," he moaned at the sight of Puck's tongue pushing into his boyfriend's ass.  
"Jake, please," Mike whimpered beneath him, his cock so hard it hurt.  
"Strip," Jake said in his ear in a commanding tone, and Mike practically mewled.

Mike quickly got undressed and awaited further instructions.  
"I want you to lay down next to Ryder and make out with him, okay?" Jake asked, and Mike nodded.   
Ryder's many noises of pleasure were muffled as Mike began kissing him. Jake positioned himself between Mike's legs, and without warning began licking at his hole.  
"Oh god, oh fuck, Jake," Mike cried out.  
"I didn't say you could stop," Jake growled, and Mike moaned and continued kissing Ryder intensely.

Mike practically screamed as Jake pushed his tongue inside his hole.  
"Jake, Jake, feels so damn good," he cried out.  
"Hey Jake, can I fuck your pretty hole here?" Puck asked, and Ryder moaned.  
"If he says you can, it's fine by me," Jake answered, before returning his attention to Mike, kissing his thighs.  
"Please Jake, I need you inside me," Mike moaned, blushing at his own words.  
"Alright alright, I'll fuck you good, but I've gotta prep you first," Jake chuckled.  
"No, I don't care, just get in me, fuck me hard," Mike whined.  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Jake smirked and lined up his cock with the older man's hole. He gasped as Jake started to push in.  
"Oh god, you're big," he whimpered.  
"You asked for it," Jake laughed. "You want me to stop?"  
"No, please, keep going," Mike begged.

It felt like forever, but Mike finally felt the scratch of Jake's jeans against his ass.  
"You feeling alright?" Jake asked.  
"Alright? I feel fucking fantastic. You feel fucking fantastic," Mike answered.  
"If you can form coherent sentences, I'm doing it wrong," Jake grinned, pulling out halfway and slamming back in.  
"Holy fuck, more," Mike moaned.  
"Hey Ryder, get over here would you?" Jake asked, and Ryder obeyed, waiting for Puck to pull out before he moved closer.

Jake kissed him passionately, then pushed his face towards Mike's cock, who immediately began sucking hard.  
"Oh god, fuck," Mike moaned.  
"Mike, suck him off. Puck, keep fucking him. Ryder, you're not allowed to cum until I say, " Jake commanded.  
"Damn, you're hot when you get bossy," Puck smirked. Mike did his best to suck off Ryder, but Puck slamming into his hole sort of did it for him.   
Suddenly, Puck pulled Jake in for a kiss. It shocked him at first, but before long they were heatedly making out.  
Mike moaned loudly beneath them, and Ryder got a mouthful of spunk.

He kept it in his mouth and sat up, then connected lips with Jake and passed the cum between their mouths.  
"That was actually kinda hot," Jake breathed. He pulled out of Mike who whined at the loss.  
"Okay Ryder, I did this for you, so now you're gonna do something for me, okay?" Jake asked, and Ryder nodded.

Mike moved to the other side of the bed to give them space, and to recuperate after being fucked in the ass for the first time.  
"Okay big brother, lay back and take Ryder with you," Jake commanded, and they obeyed. Puck laid back on the bed, pulling Ryder with him, the teen's back pressed against his chest, his cock still inside the younger boy.

Jake spread Ryder's legs impossibly wide and put two fingers to the teen's mouth, who took them into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He took one finger and slowly pushed it inside Ryder, alongside Puck's thick cock.  
"Fuck, Jake," Ryder whined, and Puck let out a quiet noise.  
"You're doing so good, baby," Jake praised as one finger turned into two.  
"God, feels so good," Ryder moaned.  
"You ready baby?" Jake asked, pulling out his fingers and lining up his cock.  
"Jake," he whined in response.  
"I think you're ready," Jake said with a grin, and slammed into him.  
"Holy fuck!" Ryder screamed. The other teen held there, all the way inside him, so he could get used to having two Puckerman dicks in his hole.  
"Bet you anything the room next door heard that," Puck chuckled.

"Oh fuck," Puck moaned at the feeling of his half brother's cock slowly dragging against his. Ryder whined as Jake began slowly moving in and out.  
"Jake, please, more," he moaned, and Jake responded with a hard snap of his hips, causing his boyfriend to cry out.  
Mike couldn't help but crawl over and start making out with Puck, his cock still impossibly hard. He groaned as Puck pushed two fingers inside his hole.  
"God, how did the Puckerman brothers get so lucky as to have two holes just made to be filled," Puck groaned, and both boys he was referring to let out a noise of approval.

Jake decided it was time to stop holding back. Ryder cried out as he started slamming into his hole, and Puck started bucking his hips every so often as well.  
"Please, Jake, touch me, make me cum," Ryder begged, hands searching for something to hold onto and finally latching onto Jake's biceps.  
"No way, you're gonna cum from just our cocks in your tight hole," Jake groaned, aggressively fucking into his boyfriend.

"God, you all feel so good," Puck groaned, Mike moaning and whining beneath him as four of his fingers moved in and out of the man's hole.  
"Fuck, Jake, I'm so close," Ryder cried out, his fingers in a death grip around the teen's arms. Jake used the last of his energy to slam into Ryder as hard and fast as he could.

Ryder released over his stomach without warning, and with a loud moan. Puck came inside him soon after, and Jake came almost immediately at the feeling of his brothers cum on his cock. The teen whined at the feeling of his hole being empty, after it had been so full, but quickly felt better as Jake pulled him into his embrace and kissed him passionately.  
"How was that?" Jake asked.  
"Oh god, I want to do it again," Ryder moaned.  
"Maybe we could get Blaine in on it," Jake suggested.  
"What about Sam? Fuck, or Mr. Schue," he groaned in response.  
"Sick bastard," Jake laughed and kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm bored," Ryder complained, tossing his homework on the bed.  
"Come on Ryder, you have to get it done, just do it," Jake sighed, not looking up from his work.  
"Come on Jake, let's have some fun," Ryder grinned, wrapping his arms around Jake from behind and kissing his neck.  
"Ryder, you can't just avoid school," Jake said, placing his free hand on Ryder's arm.  
"You do. You're late to every class," Ryder protested.  
"But I still have to get decent grades," Jake retorted.  
"Come on, please? Just take a break. Have some fun with me," Ryder pleaded, kissing his cheek.  
"Fine, you want to have some fun? Let's have some fun," Jake said with a threatening voice, and Ryder shivered, his cock twitching.

"Strip," Jake commanded, and his boyfriend obeyed, standing up and discarding his clothes on the floor.  
"Stand right here and jack yourself off." He pointed to a spot on the floor a few feet away from him, and Ryder moved to stand there. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pumping it, slowly at first, then gradually speeding up.

Ryder whined softly at the pleasurable feeling, and moaned as he looked up to see Jake watching him intently.  
"You just love an audience, don't you? You love being watched," Jake said as he moved his school work off his lap and onto the floor, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.  
"I do, I love it," Ryder groaned, moving his hand faster.  
"Such an attention whore," Jake smirked.  
"Yes, Jake, I'm your whore," Ryder whined.  
"Are you gonna let me watch you cum?" Jake coaxed.  
"Fuck, yes, I'm so close, Jake," Ryder groaned, moving his hand as fast as he could.  
"Come on baby, cum for me," Jake said in a sultry voice, and Ryder released onto the floor almost immediately with a loud moan.

He took a few small steps towards Jake.  
"Jake, you--" Ryder began, but the other teen cut him off.  
"Did I say you could stop?" Jake growled.  
"What?" Ryder tilted his head and gave a confused look.  
"Again. Cum again," Jake commanded, waving him back to his spot.

Ryder let out a quiet whimper as he stepped back to where he previously was, and hesitantly began stroking his cock again.  
"Fuck, Jake," Ryder whined, overstimulated.  
"Good job, baby. You're doing so good," Jake praised as Ryder pumped his dick a bit faster.  
"Jake, I can't," he whimpered.  
"Clearly you can," Jake retorted.

A minute or so later, Ryder was releasing onto the floor for a second time, and this time he continued to gently stroke his dick.  
"So good baby," Jake smiled. "Come'ere whore." Ryder groaned and moved towards him. 

Jake grabbed him by the hips and turned him around, then pulled him into his lap.   
"God, Jake!" Ryder cried out as his boyfriend began rapidly stroking his dick.  
"You got something to say?" Jake laughed, using his other hand to tease Ryder's hole with one finger.  
"Jake, Jake, it's too much, I can't," Ryder whined.  
"I think you can. Can you be good for me? Just cum one more time for me, okay?" Jake said into his ear, and Ryder whined and nodded.

Jake pushed two fingers inside Ryder's hole and searched around until he found the teen's prostate, who gasped and moaned in response. He continued to tease Ryder's prostate as he jerked his cock, and before long the teen was cumming on the floor for a third time.  
"Why don't you go clean up your mess, whore," Jake said sensually next to Ryder's ear, who shuddered and moaned.

Ryder stood on shaky legs, then got down to his hands and knees and began licking his spunk off the floor.  
"God, you're sexy on your knees," Jake groaned, and Ryder let out a soft noise of approval.

When he was finished, he knelt in front of Jake, awaiting instruction.  
"You were an ungrateful little bitch, you know that?" Jake said with a loving smile. "You begged me to cum, and I made that happen, but you complained the whole time."  
"I'm sorry sir, let me make it up to you," Ryder said softly, looking down at the ground.  
"Well how could I say no to that?" Jake grinned, and Ryder perked up a bit.

He moved a bit closer and unbuttoned Jake's jeans, pulling down the zipper and taking out his hard cock. Ryder wasted no time, immediately taking it all the way down and moving quickly.  
"Fuck, Ryder," Jake moaned, leaning back and bracing himself with his right hand, and letting his left tangle in the other teen's hair.

Jake began to buck his hips, fucking up into Ryder's mouth as he pulled the teen's head down. Ryder gagged just a bit, tears pricking at his eyes, letting out a long moan.  
"Holy shit," Jake groaned as vibrations went through his whole body.

"God, Ryder, you're gorgeous, you're such a good little cocksucking whore," Jake moaned loudly, and Ryder gave a pleased, whining moan in response.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he groaned. Before long, his hips stuttered and he released down Ryder's throat with a loud moan.

It was at that moment that his mom chose to walk in and see what all the noise was.


End file.
